Most clothing that is purchased is purchased as a final assembled product with no need for the purchaser to do any manual finishing of the product. If the purchaser wants to decrease the cost of the clothing, the only alternative presently available is to purchase clothing patterns and fabric by the yard, and then, the pattern must be laid out on the fabric, cut, assembled and the clothing finished. Because time is so valuable these days, very few people have the time to go through all of the steps of purchasing fabric, laying out the pattern on fabric, cutting the fabric, partially assembling the garment, sizing the garment, and then completing the garment. This means, of course, that unless the purchaser has time to through all these steps the purchaser is left with no alternative but to pay the price of a completely assembled article of clothing.
If, on the other hand, some of the tedious steps, such as purchasing the fabric, cutting out the pattern, and at least partially assembling the article of clothing can be achieved on a large scale, then it might be possible to economically purchase partially assembled clothing which the purchaser can, in a short period of time, complete. Furthermore, such a product will cost less than buying a totally finished product. For children's clothing which has only a limited service life, anyway, an economical type of clothing which is economical and can be easily completed would be beneficial.